


La Felicità Sta Nelle Piccole Cose

by Ayrwin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrwin/pseuds/Ayrwin
Relationships: father/dauther





	La Felicità Sta Nelle Piccole Cose

A Claire piaceva tanto la pioggia.

Il che non era una cosa insolita per una bambina di sette anni nata e cresciuta della metropoli più piovosa di tutta Europa.

In autunno poi, la pioggia era pressoché onnipresente e Robert, suo padre, quasi ogni pomeriggio dopo la scuola, non poteva fare a meno di portarla al parco.

  
Per quelle occasioni, le piaceva indossare il suo impermeabile rosso acceso e gli stivali da pioggia verdi con disegnate sopra delle margherite bianche.

Una scelta davvero singolare ma a lei piaceva mettere in risalto ogni singola parte di se stessa, calzature comprese.

  
Appena varcavano la soglia di Holland Park, lei subito correva verso la prima pozzanghera e subito vi pestava i piedi dentro e saltellava come uno di quei giocattoli a molla.  
  
“Sta attenta a non bagnarti” gli gridava Robert invano e lei in risposta, saltava su una pozzanghera ancora più grande e il padre non poteva fare altro che scuotere la testa e seguirla lento sotto il suo ombrello.

Era fatta così figlia e in cuor suo, Robert sperò che questa sua esuberanza e felicità che aveva preso dal suo altro papà, non le andassero via crescendo.  
  
“Ma è questo il bello della pioggia papino” rispose la piccola, calciando l’acqua come se fosse stato un pallone.  
“Sapere che ti puoi bagnare sempre e comunque nonostante gli ombrelli o gli impermeabili che ti metti addosso”  
  
“Profondo come pensiero. E dimmi, quando te lo avrebbe detto papà Richard?!”  
  
La bambina lo guardò con un sorriso da parte a parte. Un sorriso che faceva sempre quando sapeva di essere stata smascherata  
“…L’altro ieri” rispose per poi tornare a giocare con le pozzanghere e a correre nei prati bagnati.  
  
Robert scosse la testa ridacchiando e subito tirò fuori il suo cellulare per segnarsi quelle frasi sul Note.  
  
“ _c’è chi dice che l’amore è come una giornata di pioggia._  
per quanto tu possa coprirti con ombrelli e impermeabili,  
finirai sempre con il bagnarti un poco”


End file.
